Unexpected Love
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Sasuke, cowok ganteng en populer dan terkenal di seluruh dunia, juga punya banyak fans. Tetapi, cuma ada 1 cewek yang selalu muncul di hatinya, Hinata. Bagaimana kisahnya? R & R...


A/N: Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya, OrangePink. Kali ini saya akan menampilkan pairing favorit saya; SasuHina! Sebenarnya kalo mau mau ditampilin adegan lemon, tapi di Indonesia ga dibolehin... Ukh… Nah, mohon dinikmati ya... Fufufufu.... R & R

Disclaimer: Hwaduh, lumajang... Naruto bukan punya saya, kalo memang punya saya, pasti saya udah terkenal en sampai sekarang pasti Sasuke beneran jadian ma Hinata... inget juga, fitnah tuh dosa... ;)

Pairing: Sasuhina, slight NaruSaku

-

**Unexpected Love**

Wajah tampan, pintar menggunakan jurus, kuat, cool, dan punya banyak penggemar di mana pun ia berada. Ya, itulah Sasuke Uchiha. Pria ganteng en keren satu ini memang jadi pria terfavorit di Konoha, bahkan mungkin sedunia (wuih, lebay amat...). setiap hari, di mana pun ia berada, ia selalu dikelilingi para wanita dari kalangan usia. Dari yang muda, tua, bahkan balita ampe nenek-nenek yang udah bau tanah (gak sopan, ih...).

Tetapi, sayangnya, tak ada satu wanita pun yang dapat menyenangi hatinya. Tak ada satupun dari cewek-cewek yang jadi fansnya. Bahkan pernah ada gosip menyeruak; mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Tetapi ia tidak mengidahkannya.

Meski dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin sekali bisa jatuh cinta layaknya seorang pria... bahkan ia iri dengan Naruto, sohibnya yang sudah pacaran dengan Sakura; cewek tercantik di Konoha yang dulu pernah ia tolak. Kemana-mana, selalu bergandengan tangan, berduaan, canda-candaan, ampe suap-suapan di depan umum. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia iri melihatnya, rasanya ingin sekali bergandengan tangan seperti itu dengan cewek yang disukainya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, saat Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan menuju ke kantor hokage yang terletak di tengah desa Konoha, seperti biasa kerumunan cewek-cewek mengerubunginya. Minta tanda tangan.

"Mas Sasuke, minta tanda tangannya, dong," pinta seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat pada Sasuke dengan genitnya.

"Nggak, saya nggak bisa tanda tangan. Bisa tolong minggir nggak, ya?" ujar Sasuke galak pada kerumunan cewek-cewek.

"Ih, Sasuke kok galak, sih...," celetuk seorang banci pada Sasuke. Ia meraba-raba dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, _ih, jijay amat ni orang... mendingan gue cepetan pergi,_ batinnya. Ia pun mulai menghitung mundur, sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam, tanpa memperdulikan rambu lalu lintas yang tertera di setiap sudut jalan (maafin aku Kishimoto sensei, aku gak maksud ngatain Konoha sebagai jalan tol kok...). Semua cewek yang baru sadar bahwa Sasuke baru saja menghilang langsung kalang kabut mencarinya. Untungnya Sasuke udah dalam radius 4 km dari TKP. Jadi ia selamat dari hajaran masa, eh, maksudnya para cewek-cewek fansnya.

Ia terus berlari, melirik jam di tangannya.

'_Sial, bisa telat sebelum rapat dimulai nih... Mana setelah ini harus pergi ke pasar buat belanja bulanan lagi...,' _batin Sasuke kesal.

Tanpa sadar, ketika ia menambah kecepatannya, ia menabrak seorang cewek. Keduanya jatuh terpental ke tanah.

"Aduh," Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

Dilihatnya sosok cewek yang baru ditabraknya tadi juga kelihatan kesusahan untuk bangun. Layaknya seorang gentleman jaman Vicoria, Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat ia jatuh. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan menawarkan bantuannya.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya lembut pada sosok gadis itu; meski mukanya keliatan datar.

"Umm, te-terima kasih... Ma-maaf, tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi...," cewek itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sesaat. Rasanya Sasuke mengenal sosok gadis itu. Rambut panjang, mata berwarna putih-lavender, dan kulit putih. Jangan-jangan...

"Hyuuga...? Hinata... Hyuuga???" bisiknya pelan; seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya itu.

Hinata menatap balik Sasuke dengan muka tidak percaya juga, "Eh... I-iya... Emm? U-Uchiha san?"

Sasuke langsung melompat dari tempat ia berdiri. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar hebat dan mukanya jadi terasa panas. Hinata Hyuuga, sosok gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang dulu sempat menyukai Naruto. Bisa dibilang, gadis ini merupakan gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya. Mengapa? Yang bisa jawab saya kasih 5000... (Aduh, nanti bisa digetok saya ma pembaca gara-gara kebanyakan becanda...)

Baginya, Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengannya sekalipun, mungkin hanya beberapa kali saja seumur hidupnya. Padahal banyak sekali wanita yang ingin bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tetapi tidak bagi Hinata, parahnya lagi ia malah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Dan juga, tiap kali ia melihat mata Hinata atau bertatapan muka dengannya, ia merasakan getaran di hatinya. Perasaan ini telah dirasakannya sejak ia pertama kali melihat Hinata sewaktu ia masih seorang murid akademi ninja. Apalagi sekarang Hinata telah berubah menjadi gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha menahan agar ia tidak mimisan.

"... Uchiha... san?" Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Eh, i-iya... Ya? Hmm?" Sasuke jadi salah tingkah begitu Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Emm, kamu tidak apa-apa? Se-sepertinya kamu terburu-buru, ya?" tanya Hinata lembut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"AKKKHHH!!! Benar juga, ya!!!" ia berteriak histeris. Rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hinata yang seakan-akan menyadarinya, langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya; tanpa khawatir kalau tubuhnya bisa osteoporosis.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku... U-Uchiha san jadi telat, ya? Ma-... Ah! Ma-maaf, aku juga harus pergi!"Hinata langsung teringat sesuatu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Rapat? Rapat pertemuan di kantor hokage maksudmu?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya; membulat, "U-Uchiha san juga mau ke sana?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu U-Uchiha san! Ki-kita mau ke mana?" seru Hinata bingung.

"Lebih cepat kalau kita jalan bersama-sama. Ayo, kita bisa telat nanti!" jawab Sasuke.

Hinata cuma bisa terdiam. Sesungguhnya, ia takut dengan Sasuke. Mengapa? Yang...(langsung digetok lagi). Karena baginya Sasuke adalah sosok menakutkan yang jarang memperlihatkan emosinya. Tetapi ia bingung, kenapa banyak sekali teman-temannya yang jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Padahal, di matanya Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak ramah dan jarang sekali mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang lain.

Dan yang paling tidak disukainya, adalah saat Sasuke memegang tangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melepaskannya, tetapi sudah jelas Hinata kalah kekuatan dan fisiknya bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian; karena ngebut di jalan, mereka sampai juga di tempat yang dituju.

"Hhh, hhh, kita sudah sampai...," kata Sasuke ngos-ngosan.

'_Kita? Lo aja kale, gue nggak,'_ batin Hinata. Tangan Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, tetapi pegangan tangan Sasuke terlalu kuat.

Pada saat itu, keluar Yamato dan Iruka. Mereka menatap Hinata dan Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"Yo, Sasuke, Hinata. Kalian baru datang, ya?" tanya Yamato ramah sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, kami terlambat...," kata Sasuke.

Iruka dan Yamato Cuma terkikik pelan.

"Sebenarnya juga, ada seseorang yang lebih telat dari pada kalian. Saat ini kami sedang menunggunya. Ah, itu orangnya," Iruka menunjuk pada seorang pria berambut putih yang memakai topeng.

"Guru Kakashi?" bisik Sasuke dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Aku telat lagi... wajar saja, aku harus membantu nenekku menjemur pakaian dan memandikan kucing kesayangannya," kata Kakashi mencari-cari alasan sambil nyengir-nyegir (tapi alasannya yang satu ini kayak dia seorang pembantu ya); yang walaupun memakai topeng tetapi itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Yamato tertawa mendengar perkataan seniornya. Sedangkan Sasuke, Hinata dan Iruka hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hal itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Kakashi bila terlambat. Selalu saja mencari-cari alasan.

"Tapi kau beruntung Kakashi. Kau bukan yang satu-satunya terlambat," ujar Iruka.

"Begitu? Jangan-jangan yang terlambat selain aku adalah kalian ya," Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Sesaat kemudian, ia tertawa.

"E-eh? A-Ada apa guru Kakashi? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa begitu?" tanya Hinata bingung ketika ia melihat Kakashi tertawa.

"Sudah bosan hidup ya?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, merasa diejek.

"Haha... Eh, tidak, kok... Aku baru saja tahu sesuatu... Kalian berdua pacaran, ya, hmm? Sudah berapa lama?" Kakashi tersenyum mengejek.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu senior Kakashi?" tanya Yamato ikutan bingung. Tetapi tak lama kemudian Iruka dan dirinya juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Itu tuh, masa kau tidak sadar Sasuke. Kalian mesra sekali, pegangan tangan begitu...," goda Kakashi yang memang kebanyakan baca novel bertema hentai.

Hinata dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya masing-masing. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Ka-Kami tidak pacaran kok! Sungguh!" bantah Hinata cepat.

"Ini tidak sengaja!!! Swear!" Sasuke ikut-ikutan membantah.

"Masa, sih?" Kakashi masih ingin menggoda mereka.

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!!!" teriak mereka berbarengan pada akhirnya.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, jangan memanas-manasi mereka. Jangan buat keadaan tambah repot. Kalau mereka memang pacaran ya sudahlah, rapat harus kita mulai secepatnya," kata Iruka menghentikan perdebatan, diikuti dengan suara cekikikan Yamato. Mereka pun semua segera bergegas memasuki kantor hokage dengan terburu-buru setelah mendegar perintah Iruka.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke masih memandangi Hinata. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar...

"Jadi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, di desa Konoha akan diadakan kembali ujian chuunin. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Naruto membuka pertanyaan. Bolehlah Naruto, sekarang impiannya terkabul. Ia berhasil menjadi seorang hokage setelah ia berhasil menghentikan perang di desa-desa yang bersangkutan 2 tahun lalu.

"Saya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, apa Anda sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan Anda pilih dalam ujian chuunin kali ini?" Genma mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Setidaknya, 2 minggu sebelum ujian dimulai kita sudah bisa memutuskannya. Yang lain, ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Semuanya menggeleng pelan, menjawab bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam, kini sedang melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk mencatat. Sesekali wajahnya memerah melihat Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, hati Sasuke terasa panas. Sepertinya Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto. Kenapa, ya, rasanya ia ingin marah melihatnya? Benar-benar menyebalkan, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sepulang dari pasar (eh, dari supermarket aja biar enakan), Sasuke segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih memikirkan Hinata. Biarpun sekarang Naruto telah pacaran dengan Sakura, tetapi sepertinya Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Hal itu sangat menganggu pikirannya; meski pada akhirnya jiwanya tidak terganggu. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata...," panggilnya pelan. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"U-Uchiha san?" ucap Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat enggan untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baru dari mana?" tanya Sasuke; mencari-cari suasana.

"A-aku mau pulang...," sahut Hinata tersedat-sedat seperti biasa, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Perlu kuantar?" tawar Sasuke tulus.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku bisa naik ojek kok! Lagipula rumahku tidak jauh dari sini!" tolak Hinata cepat.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh, "Kenapa, sih, tiap kali aku bicara denganmu, kamu terlihat seperti ingin aku cepat-cepat pergi? Kau benci padaku, ya?" tanyanya galak. Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku tidak membencimu... Hanya saja...,"ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesra-mesraan lewat di depan matanya. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya menelan ludah ketika ia melihat Hinata diam mematung saat kedua orang itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun! Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" sapa Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan pada mereka berdua. Tangannya menggandeng lengan Naruto erat-erat. Hinata cuma menggigit bibirnya melihatnya.

"Naruto, Sakura. Kalian sedang kencan, ya?" tanya Sasuke dingin dengan nada datar.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Refreshing dikit dong sehabis rapat tadi... Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" Naruto berbalik tanya.

"Kami cuma kebetulan berpapasan," jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kelihatannya tidak senang melihat mereka berdua.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ya, dahh...," Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Ia dan Naruto segera menghilang di keramaian.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan cemas. Benar sesuai dengan dugaannya, ia melihat Hinata berlinangan airmata.

"Hinata?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Hinata segera berlari menuju kerumunan. Secara reflek, Sasuke segera mengejarnya, menerjang hajaran massa yang berkerumun. Tetapi, ia telah kehilangan Hinata di kerumunan itu. Sasuke melebarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru. Andai saja ia punya motor, pasti sekarang sudah digunakannya untuk ngojek; eh, digunakan untuk mempermudah mencari Hinata. Tetapi yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan tidak ada. Ia mulai panik. Bagaimana kalau Hinata bunuh diri gara-gara patah hati? Sasuke mulai khawatir. Ia tidak mau Hinata sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Sasuke berlari mengelilingi desa. Bahkan ia sampai mencari ke seluruh gang dan pojokan desa. Tetapi nihil, Hinata tidak ada di manapun. Kelelahan dan rasa khawatir bercampur jadi satu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke padang rumput. Di sana ia beristirahat sebentar dan setelah itu mencari Hinata lagi.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke kembali terhenyak. Dilihatnya ada seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang. _Mungkinkah itu Hinata?_ batinnya. Sasuke segera mendekati sosok gadis itu. Sebelum akhirnya, sebuah batu melayang dan mengenai 'benda' miliknya. Sasuke langsung jatuh memegangi 'benda' berharganya tersebut sambil meringis kesakitan; rasa sakit yang dialaminya lebih perih daripada saat ia disunat. Hinata yang mendengar suara orang sedang meringis kesakitan, segera menoleh dan berbalik arah ke arah suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang bergulingan di hamparan rumput sambil meringis kesakitan.

"U-Uchiha san?" Hinata terlihat tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya dengan matanya yang merah sehabis menangis.

"Ha-halo, di sini kau rupanya... Aduh... Lemparan yang hebat...," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kesakitan. Hinata membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan hal yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Hah??? Ma-maaf!!! Aku tidak sengaja melemparmu!!" Hinata berseru panik sambil berlutut, hendak menolong Sasuke.

"Tidak apa... Kau hebat juga, Hinata..., pantas saja klan Hyuuga selalu dielu-elukan... ahahaha," Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"...Aku benar-benar minta maaf...," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sasuke yang ingin melihat wajahnya, malah terhalang-halangi oleh rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aduh, tidak perlu minta maaf!!!" hardik Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Buliran airmata jatuh ke pipinya. Sasuke yang baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan, langsung panik.

"Eh, su-sudah! Jangan menangis! Hey, sudahlah! Aku minta maaf telah memarahimu tadi! Sekarang stop nangisnya! Kau ini cengeng sekali, sih?!" Sasuke yang ingin menghentikan tangisan Hinata malah membuat tangisannya semakin besar, "Hinata-chan..." panggilnya lembut sekali lagi.

Hinata langsung menghentikan tangisannya; digantikan dengan tangisan sesegukan, "A-aku ti-tidak menangis, ka-karena Uchiha san... te-tapi..." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Karena Naruto dan Sakura?" tebaknya.

Hinata terdiam; suaranya terasa mencekat di tenggorokannya. Ia merangkul kedua kakinya yang ia lipat ke dadanya, lalu membenamkan mukanya ke pangkuannya, "Me-meski a-aku bahagia karena pa-pada akhirnya, Naruto-kun bisa bahagia de-dengan orang yang dicintainya, te-tetapi kenapa a-aku masih merasa sedih bi-bila melihat mereka berduaan? Aku se-sedih sekali, ke-kenapa? Padahal se-seharusnya a-aku tidak boleh lagi me-menyimpan perasaan kepadanya... aku bo-bodoh sekali..." tangis Hinata kembali pecah.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa bersimpati pada Hinata. Tetapi hatinya terasa panas begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata. Kemudian setelah hening beberapa saat, ia kembali bicara, "Bukannya kau ini bodoh Hinata... Tetapi, memang, sih, mungkin rasanya menyakitkan, ya, bisa melupakan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai... meski aku belum pernah mengalaminya..."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia menghapus air matanya, "Eh?"

"Dan setidaknya, masih banyak 'kan cowok yang lain yang lebih baik dari pada dia... Meski aku tahu pasti kau tidak mau," Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dengan mukanya yang merah mirip saos tomat.

"Ta-tapi, susah sekali bisa menemukan cowok seperti itu, 'kan...," Hinata menatap balik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba mukanya kembali memerah lagi, "Ka-kalau begitu, mau tidak, bukakan pintu hatimu... U-untukku?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia memasang raut muka tidak percaya, semenit kemudian mukanya ikut-ikutan memerah. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya tadi? Apa ia bermimpi? Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar perkataan yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya dari bibir Sasuke. Dan wajahnya memerah lagi saat Hinata merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau mau, aku ingin sekali jadi cowok yang bisa menggantikan kekosongan di hatimu. Bo-boleh tidak?" sekali lagi Sasuke berbisik pelan pada Hinata. Hinata Cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka ketika Sasuke memegang tangannya, tapi rasanya ia tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke darinya. Hal itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar.

"Kupikir... Uchiha-san adalah orang yang sangat dingin, tetapi... A-apa Uchiha-san benar-benar..." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Sasuke mengangguk malu-malu.

"Mu-mungkin, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu... Jadi, aku ingin, memilikimu... Boleh tidak?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Baru kali ini ia merasakan debaran yang sangat hebat; yang pernah ia rasakan saat ia masih menyukai Naruto dulu. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Bo-boleh saja, sih, U-Uchiha san...," kata Hinata mengiyakan pada akhirnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, wajah Sasuke langsung terlihat menyeringai senang. Ia langsung memeluk Hinata.

"U-Uchiha san?" Hinata merasa sangat dengan pelukan Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku senang sekali pada akhirnya bisa mendapatkanmu! Oh, iya, satu hal, bisa tidak memanggil nama kecilku? Sasuke, begitu...," tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata menelan ludah, ia merasa seperti jantungnya mau copot ketika ia disuruh memanggil Sasuke demikian. Tetapi ia ingin mencoba memanggil Sasuke seperti itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sa-Sasuke kun...," bisiknya lembut pada Sasuke dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata merasa terkejut ketika Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tetapi di lain sisi ia senang sekali, ia menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Ia senang sekali, ia bisa mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke. Meski sebenarnya, pada awalnya ia membenci Sasuke, tetapi pada akhirnya ia jatuh juga ke pelukan Sasuke.

Yang namanya cinta memang tidak terduga, di saat-saat yang tak terpikirkan, cinta bisa datang dan pergi...

The End

-

A/N: Ah, ini rekor saya! Mengerjakan fanfic ini hanya dalam 4 jam! (belagu amat, ya...) Bagaimana dengan fanfic saya ini? Mohon direview, saya ikhlas dengan segala komen Anda semua –puppy eyed-... Thanx... XDDD


End file.
